Ending 11: Start in my life
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Start in my life es el ending 11 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 219 hasta el episodio 232. Sinopsis En este ending se puede observar, en un principio, a Conan sentado solo en un vagón del metro, muy triste y pensativo (seguido se muestran escenas del episodio que acaba de terminar). A continuación se ve a Ran y a los chicos de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives despertando a Conan (todos juntos se van corriendo). Para finalizar hay dos pantallazos: el primero es Shinichi y luego Conan. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Ii koto bakari no mirai ja nai keredo tashika ni ima wa ashita ni mukai dare yori mo kagayaki koko ni tatteiru koware kake souna ima ni namidashi soredemo We can start in my life issho ni akiramezu yume to nee mou hitori no jibun ni aeru kara kimochi hitotsu de kawarerun da hora koko kara hajime you Just start in my life Memories in my heart kono kaban hourinagete sakura iro shita kaze ga sotto kakinuketeku kesenai sepia iro no kyoushitsu ni wa tsukue ni hotta inisharu nokoshite We can start in my life issho ni tabidatsu yo yume to nee wasurenai yo ne kuri kaeshita merodii fuan na toki wa omoidashite hora hitori ja nainda yo Just start in my life So once again yume to kibou daite ima taka naru mune osaete kono suteeji wo noru Start in my life issho ni akiramezu yume to nee mou hitori no jibun ni aeru kara kimochi hitotsu de kawarerun da hora koko kara hajime you Just start in my life |-|Inglés = The future isn't filled with good things but I am running to tomorrow, shining more than anyone Standing here now Even being tearful at the breakable now We can start in my life together With the dream instead of giving up You can meet your other self We can change with just one feeling See, let's start from here Just start in my life Memories in my heart, I throw this bag away The pink-colored wind blows softly In the unalterable sepia-colored class Leaving a initial in the desk we can start in my life together Leaving with the dream We won't forget the repeating melody Please remember when you're unstable See, you're not alone Just start in my life So once again Holding onto the dream and hope Holding onto the building feeling We go up onto this stage We can start in my life together With the dream instead of giving up You can meet your other self We can change with just one feeling See, let's start from here Just start in my life Curiosidades *En el final del ending, se muestran imágenes de continuación del Opening 07. *Tanto este como el siguiente Ending están a cargo de Mai Kuraki. Imágenes Ending 11 Mai Kuraki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 11 Mai Kuraki 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 11 Mai Kuraki CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings